


Poison

by Hananami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gency, Gency vs Pharmercy, HanMei, Heavy Angst, Lenily, i am new here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananami/pseuds/Hananami
Summary: The poison should killed slowly and quietly...Talon is looking for a way to break Overwatch from inside. Moira decided to accept the challenge, mostly because she wanted to do a little experiment. If she fail, nothing will happen, but if she succeeds...She will be able to control human life.An English version of my fanfic with the same title.Orginal fic you can find on my Wattpad HananamiPLCorrected mistakes: CriticalDragon





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!  
> Before you read, I would like to tell you something important.  
> This fic original is in Polish language (you can find on my profile). But I decided on translate this fic on English.
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> This is my first English fic.
> 
> I never wrote story in English (actually, I wrote, but never published xd)
> 
> Ok, But I am not alone. This fic is translate by me but edited by CriticalDragon (Check his tumblr! ^^) who was very eager to help me. So we work together and I translate and he edited this fic for you.
> 
> If you have question, go ahead and ask  ^^

Place: Secret Base of the Talon

Country: Location unknown

The quiet scraping, the gentle whir of the machines and the clatter of heels on the polished floor were the only sounds that were heard in the genetic laboratory. The geneticist Moira O'Deorain has been working on this project for a long time. She was already close to success, she only needed one thing...

"Where did I leave it..." Moira said quietly to herself, searching for the last ingredient along the test tubes. "Ah. Here it is." She smiled victoriously, reaching for a small vial of white powder after moments of searching. She gently tipped the small vial over, pouring the last ingredient of white powder into a metal container. The golden smoke from the container turned into a mixed black and purple.

The woman smiled.

"Alright..." she said, still smiling. Then she a nearby syringe and sucked in a bit of the strange substance from the container. Moira chuckled and tapped her fingernails with a glass that glowed with darkness. After a few moments, dark droplets precipitated from the smoke.

"Time for a little test, Grammi." She turned to the table where a large cage stood.

In it sat a dun rabbit with white patches and dark eyes. The animal nibbled at the lettuce, but when he noticed the woman approaching, he raised his head to look at her. He did not look scared, on the contrary, he watched in curiosity and apparently waited for her with longing, as if he had not seen her for a long time.

Moira opened the cage and clicked her tongue several times, as if to call the pet over to her. 

"Come to Mommy," she said with a luscious voice. The rabbit walked over to her, crawling into her hands. "Now relax, Grammi, this will not hurt." the red-haired woman said, carefully brushing the fur off her paw to show the skin. As she readied the syringe, the animal noticed the sharp needle and began to squeal and try to escape her hands.

Moira took action immediately and began to stroke the scared animal gently.

"Do not worry my dear, just relax." she said soothingly. The rabbit began to calm down, no longer showing struggle against her. When the rabbit was fully calm, she slowly injected the needle of dark substance into the animal, then put down the needle. The animal flinched, but did not struggle against Moira. Then she walked slowly to the table and set the rabbit back down into the cage.

"Time to see if this works." The woman began to put on some equipment similar to her biotic weapons, but different from her original design. These had a small lit screen on her wrist. "Now, Grammi, my dear, you will probably begin to feel a bit of pain. Do not worry about it..." She carelessly warned to the rabbit. She then tapped something on the screen. Then she began to clench her hand.

Grammi suddenly began to squeak and squealed in pain. Dark brown eyes began to cover with the rabbit's tarry black, with accompanying pain. Then the scientist made several movements with her fingers— the rabbit got up from its pain and began to move towards her, as if it's obeying her command.

"Yes!" The woman said happily. "Finally, after many hours and days I managed to—!" Then, as if nothing had happened, Sombra and Reaper barged into her laboratory.

"Oh, give me a break, Gabe! You couldn't have done it better!" Sombra yelled annoyingly, which was not everyday, and Reaper seemed to be more pissed off than usual, even through the mask covered his face.

"Do not call me Gabe! I am the Reaper!" He growled. Moira sighed, her personal moment of achievement from her experiment came crashing down and had to end another quarrel between the hacker and the so-called pseudo-death. Whenever they could not end their arguments between each other, they would enter her laboratory and argue further, causing the scientist to ask what was going on, and to agree with one of them or find a solution to their annoying problem.

Setting away her equipment, she walked quickly to the swivel chair that was closest to the two, and sat on it. She rested her elbow against the arm of the chair to put her head on her hand and looked at them.

"What is it this time?" The geneticist asked in a bored tone. Sombra and Reaper began to talk at the same time. Moira could not obviously understand what the two were saying, and it eventually evolved into the two yelling at each other again. She facepalmed with her own annoyance."Not everyone at once!" she yelled out louder than the two arguing. They fell silent. 

"One at a time please!" She sighed. "Reaper. You start." She pointed at the black wraith.

“I think the WiFi’s down—“ 

"It's not the WiFi, it's your computer, Gabriel!" Sombra interrupted him quickly.

"Reaper! Not Gabriel!"

"SILENCE!" Moira gowled impatiently. This time, Sombra spoke.

"Gab...I mean, Reaper, he tried to reset the WiFi, and almost deprived everyone with no internet,” the hacker explained. "In fact, his computer is down, which should have been replaced long ago!"

Hearing these words, Moira straightened up. That was indeed a reason for quarrel.  
"My computer did not down, it..."

"I agree with Sombra.” said the researcher. "Your computer, Ga... I mean, Reaper! You should to get a new or upgrade. Computers tend to become obsolete toward the later years.” 

Sombra jumped victoriously and flicked her tongue at Reaper, earning a sigh from him.

"It's good that you stopped him because,” Moira got up from the chair. "I was in the middle of doing an experiment, and you interrupted me!"

Moira, not realizing she was still wearing some of her experimental equipment, clenched her hand, activating the equipment and making Grammi squeal in pain again. 

Sombra screamed, terrified at the animal’s squealing pain. "Moira, what the hell are you doing!?" The hacker went over to the cage, and removed Grammi from the cage, stroking it comfortably and murmuring in spanish. “Why are you doing experiments on Grammi, you estúpido científico?!” She turned to Moira. 

“Really? Grammi? Is that what your new rabbit is called?” Asked the Reaper in disbelief.  
The geneticist scoffed.

“Do you have any problem? Grammi is a nice name.” She said, approaching Sombra.

“It's Sombra who gave her that name, ask her.”

“Oh...now it makes sense,” Reaper chuckled. “Sombra has recently been watching Gummy Bears and—“

"Do you have anything to Gummy Bears?!" Sombra yelled.

"Silence again, all of you!" Moira interrupt again. "I was in the middle of an experiment, and since there are no problems, please. Let me finish my job..." She tried to to take the rabbit, but Sombra backed away.

"No! Do your weird experiments, just without Grammi!" The hacker protested, hugging the animal more tightly to her chest.

Moira sighed heavily. “Nothing will happen to her...”

“You said the same thing about Chester!”

“I’ll admit I made some bad miscalculations...” 

"Those miscalculations made Chester turn into smoke!"

“This time I have already succeeded, Sombra, and as you can see, nothing has happened to Grammi,” the woman said firmly. "Because once again as you see, the essence does not do anything to her. But, with the help of this, I can control her body! Every move, everything I can do, can make her slowly die or be in top of shape." Moira said excitedly, demonstrating by putting on her equipment and activating it forcing the rabbit to leap out of Sombra’s hand, making her chase the rabbit to pick it up again. 

"So..." Reaper said with some interest. "The animal is practically at your command?"

Moira smiled.

"Theoretically yes, but I will need more time to experiment the more sophisticated functions. For now I know that I can control her movements. But because you interrupted me..."

“Ah, there you two are." Suddenly someone started to call from behind the door. "And we were looking for you all over the base." Akande Ogundimu, better known as the Doomfist, emtering the laboratory. Behind him was the purple skinned assassin Widowmaker. As usual, her expression was unchanging.

Moira sighed. "More of you?” She asked quietly, shaking her head. "Can you leave?" She said louder. "I want to continue my research."

“Hm...I am a bit curious of this commotion here.” Akande squinted his eyes and looked at Sombra, then at the rabbit. "What exactly is your experiment?” 

“Moira wanted to hurt Grammi!” The hacker replied quickly.

“I carried out the experiment ... And nothing bad has happened to Grammi.” The geneticist explained calmly. 

“What experiment?” Doomfist asked. 

“A very interesting experiment,” Reaper empathized. He quickly explained what Moira had told him. 

“...well, at least, improved him.”

“And does this essence also work on people?” This time the question was asked by Widowmaker. 

“It should. I have not tested it on people yet, I need to do some more research. Besides, I doubt that volunteers will find themselves.” Moira took the rabbit from Sombra and put it on the table. Sombra’s expression saddened. 

Doomfist considered her words for a moment. Then he had an idea.

"Could you convert this essence and put it in into Widowmaker’s Venom Mine?

Moira raised her eyebrow in surprise. “Of course I could. But what do you want to do with it afterwards?” She asked, leaning against the table top.

Reaper picked up what Doomfist was planning. “Because we know who would be willing to test your essence.” He smiled under the hood and looked at Doomfist and Widowmaker.

The scientist chuckled. “So who shall be my new guinea pig?”

Widowmaker answered. “I think one of the members of Overwatch will be eager to work with us...”


	2. 1.2

The waves crashed against the rocks, squeezing into the gaps, even in the smallest. Their roars were somewhat relaxing when passing by. Sometimes the spattered foam reached the top of the cliff before falling back into the water. In the rays of the setting sun it looked beautiful, not even one person would have taken such a sight away.

That's how Mei-Ling Zhou remembered Watchpoint: Gibraltar before she went with her team of scientists to Ecopoint Antarctica. She often came here to hang out and watch the sunsets and the waves crashing against the rocks. At the mere mention of it she smiled warmly and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and then exhaled with a sigh. The smell of sea water filled her with nostalgia, to the point that she paused for a moment and crouched on the edge.

Snowball, who has been sleeping so far, woke up when it noticed that her friend had stopped walking. It detached itself from the endothermic tank Mei set nearby and flew to her. The woman smiled gently at the robot.

“It feels good to be back, right Snowball?” Mei asked, glancing over her shoulder at her little droid companion. Snowball blinked at the words and moved gently down and up, as if it was nodding its head.

The girl giggled softly and after a moment stood up to turn towards the destination of her journey. The Gibraltar station was in the same place as Mei remembered. She stood proudly above the cliff and watched what was going on around her. The girl gave a sigh at the sight one last time, pulled up the straps of the tank, and then picked up the cords from the sledges on which she had packed the items taken from the Ecopoint.

“Come on, Snowball, I think our friends are already here.” Mei said, pulling along her equipment. It was much easier on the snow to move all this equipment than on hard ground. Even so, Mei was a persistent woman, not letting go not after how much distance she walked, if she traveled by plane, or even in cramped city buses...

She managed to climb a steep ridge and pull the entire package. She walked a few steps and entered the rocket launch platform. Despite the years that passed, the watchpoint looked very much the same. But she noticed that anyone wasn't here...But somebody was cleaning up here regularly. Mei began to think.

“What do you think, Snowball? If anyone is here...Where would that person be?” She asked the little drone, who just blinked. The Chinese woman sighed. "I hope Winston will be here." She said, moving forward.

The sound of shifting skids on the ground echoed in the station. After a few minutes Mei found herself in the hangar.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” At first she called quietly and timidly, but with every call her curiosity grew considerably. “Winston? Lena? Commander Morrison?” Mei called, but she only heard her echoes and the seagulls' calls from outside. The woman sighed, but she is not giving up. “Come on Snowball, maybe we will meet someone.” The girl said, glancing at the robot who only nodded.

After searching the hangar for several minutes, not a single person was found.

“Someone has to be here!” Mei yelled out loud, getting Snowball’s attention, who came back from its own search. “The hangar is usually messy from what I remember, but it’s clean and someone had to do it!” She pulled the cords off her gear and left the hangar. She was becoming more and more worried about not finding someone here...Or that something might have happened to them.

She passed under the bridge until she reached the landing pad, which, to her surprise, was not empty. A ship was on the landing field. The Slipstream, Mei remembered, widening her eyes with disbelief. But...it was destroyed, wasn’t it? And if The Slipstream was here, that could only mean....

The girl stood for a moment, not knowing at first what she should do. But before she did anything, something blinked in a flash of light before her eyes.

“I can’t believe my eyes!” A woman called with a happy smile on her face. Mei’s remembered her voice. Lena Oxton. AKA, Tracer.

“Lena?! Is that you? I missed you so much!” Mei said excitingly, running to her friend and hugging her.

“Nice to see you again, Mei!” The chinese woman only giggled and tightened her grip. Tracer took a step back and turned around. “Winston! Winston! Mei’s here!” She called, then turned again to hug Mei. “Mei, you've come back! You really came back!” Lena embraced Mei more, she thought she would start crying. Hearing his friend's call, Winston rushed quickly outside. Seeing his old colleague, the big gorilla smiled, then laughed with happiness. He approached the girls and hugged Mei.

“Mei! It’s great to see you’re back!” Winston greeted.

“You too, Winston!” she replied happily, stepping back after their hug. Snowball watched everyone from the side. Tracer noticed the drone after seeing Mei and Winston hug. “Oh, Snowball! It's nice to see you too!” Tracer rubbed the drones head, earning a happy reaction from it.

“Wow, you still look the same Mei! Same from when we last saw each other!” Winston said. Hearing his words, she laughed nervously.

“Yes, but...”

“Mei, where's Captain Opara and the rest of your crew? Are they somewhere else or are they in hiding, wantin to surprise us?” Lena asked, looking around.  
Her smile disappeared when she heard her friend’s question. Snowball immediately sensed the mood that prevailed over Mei. It whirred sadly and flew over to her side.

"Oh..."she quietly said, taking a step back from her friends with a lowered head.

“Mei, did...something happen?” Winston asked, a bad feeling rising within. At the time when Overwatch was active and Mei was at the base with them, they often spent their time together discussing their science and he never saw her be sad.

Until now.

“Well, because you see you guys,” The girl slowly raised her head to look at them. Tears began to flow freely down her round cheeks, sunlight illuminating them. “Captain Opara and the rest of the team aren’t with me...”

*

“Mei...I'm so sorry...” Lena said after her friend finished telling what had happened at the Ecopoint. Then she put a cup of tea on the table opposite Mei. “Here, your favorite.” she said with comforting warmth.

“Thank you.” the woman thanked softly and took the hot cup in her hands.

“Nine years...” Winston said in disbelief. “How were we not informed about this...” The gorilla scientist was still unable to accept what had happened to his colleague’s crew.

“The storm knocked out all comms, and I wasn’t able to contact anyone...” Mei said sadly, watching her the reflection in the dark tea

"It must be a great shock for you, since you woke up nine years later" Lena said.

“Shock doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Mei raised her head. “What happened to Overwatch? Where is everybody?” She asked, looking at the faces of her friends. It’s her turn for answers. Lena sighed.

“Mei, love... you see...” she tried to start, but she could not. She could not tell what the reality was now. Winston put his hand on Lena’s shoulder, taking over for her.

“I’ve been tracking most of the Overwatch agents... and most are dead... or they’ve spread around the world either in hiding or doing what they think is right...” With every story Winston and Lena told about the fate of the other former Overwatch agents, Mei wanted to cry more. Jack is dead. Gabriel is dead. Ana is dead...Why was not she with them then? Why did she have to sleep for so many years when most of her friends needed help? No. She shouldn’t blame this on herself. But...it’s too hard not to ignore.

“So then...There are only three of us?” Mei asked, then Lena shook her head.

“No, love! So far, there are four of us, my girlfriend Emily is currently in the nearest city gathering supplies for us, and in given time there will be more of us!” She said happily.

“Lena is right, Mei.” Winston said, getting up from the chair and walking up to the girls. “I have received messages from both Reinhardt and a new member named Pharah. In the coming days they should be here!”

“So...everything is not lost? Overwatch can come back?” Mei wiped her tears from her cheeks.

“Yeah, love.” Lena replied warmly. “After all, you have a mission too, right?” she said, pointing to the small flash drive on the table that she assumed belonged to Mei. The Chinese woman looked at the flash drive. A smile slowly formed on her face.

“I know that,” She looked at the faces of her friends. “But I think it can wait. First, we have to clean up here.” Mei smiled.

“You’re right, Mei!” Tracer laughed.

“We can even start recalling everyone else and even look for new potential members!” The scientist added.

Then Athena's voice rang.

“Incoming message!” Hearing the computer's voice, the gorilla scientist rose from the table. 

“From who?” He asked.

“From Doctor Angela Ziegler.” Athena replied as Winston sat down at the computer.

“Doctor Ziegler!? No way!” Tracer called out, suddenly appearing next to the scientist.

“Doctor Ziegler?” Mei whispered to herself. Another name she hasn’t heard for years. Another old colleague of hers.

“Opening message.” Athena announced.

Mei, along with Lena, approached Winston’s computer. As the video opened up, A Swiss woman dressed in a white lab coat sat in front of the webcam, clearing her throat.

"Winston, you do not know how happy I am to hear that Overwatch has been recalled...” “She hasn’t changed a bit.” Mei said within her thoughts, seeing the delicate face of her friend. “But actions will always have consequences...” The woman sighed and lowered her head. “I'm going to be honest with you, Winston. In a way, I was glad that Overwatch was shut down, as I once believed it was for the greater good...” She looked back at the webcam. “But despite this...I mean...do not get me wrong here! But you have to know the fact that Overwatch did leave me in the dark all the time...But despite this, Overwatch is still like a family to me. That's why...” She smiled wanly. It would seem that the woman was having an internal struggle with herself. Then she spoke up. “I'm with you. In a few days I will be traveling to Gibraltar.” She laughed. “Make some room for me.” The video then ended, leaving the option to replay it. Winston did not hide the fact that the news moved him greatly. Tracer looked at him with a bright smile. He returned the gesture.

“So there is a chance for everyone to come back...” Mei smiled, warmth blooming within her heart.

There is hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! ^^ New translated and corrected part of my fanfiction Poison! I hope you didn't wait long and you liked it.  
> I have to thank the user CriticalDragon for help in corrected all my mistakes! What would I do without you?  
> Stay tune on new part! ^3^


End file.
